


Protego Totalum

by Favaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family, HP Next Generation, Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic, Multi, Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favaar/pseuds/Favaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of one shots about the next generation before and during a year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Albus had never visited his father at work. He had to ask the man at the front desk for directions, then suffer through side eyed glances from people passing by, who were all wondering what an 11 year old could possibly be doing at the Ministry of Magic. 

'Well I've got a good reason' thought Albus defiantly 'I'm here to see my dad'.  
The elevator is full of small paper airplanes, swimming above two Wizards's heads.  
Albus clutches the hand guard and feels sick as the elevator slows down and stops to let an elderly wizard off at the next floor. He squeezes into the corner to let in a tall wizard, who presses a button for the third floor.  
A blond witch ,who was reading an issue of The Daily Prophet, sighed.  
"Says here there are still Deatheaters running around, causing mayhem"  
"Really? I haven't heard of Deatheaters making trouble for at least... Nine years" the wizard raised his eyebrows. 

"Well. I suppose you can never really pay Rita Skeeter's articles much mind"  
The witch folded up her Daily Prophet, slipping it into her purse. 

"Rita skeeter? Her articles are nothing but lies and gossip. More than a few times, she's come sniffing around here for dirt on Shacklebolt" the wizard shook his head.

"I hear she's still trying to get something on Potter. Interviewing all his old classmates, trying to make them confess something"

"Department of Magical Creatures" a woman's voice announces.

"Well, this is me. Catch you later, Tom"  
the witch says dismissively, then exits the elevator.

Albus grabbed the railing again as the elevator rushed down to the next level. He felt his breakfast churn in his stomach. The wizard eyed him. 

"Something or someone I can help you find, kid?" He questioned. 

"Just going to see my dad" Albus replied, watching the numbers count up.  
The elevator lurched to a halt on the third floor. 

"Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes" the woman's voice announces. As the elevator doors slide open, Albus catches a glimpse of a group of teenagers sitting in a waiting room, all with steam coming out of their ears. 

"Here we go again" the wizard sighs and gets off the elevator, leaving Albus to stand by himself.

As the elevator slowed and came to a full stop on the second floor-

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement"- Albus became nervous. What if his dad didn't want to see him? Or was too busy to talk? Or was out for lunch?  
He smoothed his messy jet black hair and straightened the collar of his jacket in an attempt to calm himself. 

As Albus nervously exited the sliding doors, he spotted a sign that said Auror Headquarters. As he rounded the corner, he came face to face with hundreds of posters full of unfamiliar faces. Thousands of mugshots lined the walls and covered the cubicles which spanned the length of the huge room. Some of the criminals he had seen in the Daily Prophets Most Wanted List. Others, Albus had never seen in his life.  
Albus was gazing at a mugshot of an unpleasant looking wizard, when-

"Albus? Is that you?"

"Dad!"  
Shocked, Albus spun around to face his dad, from whom it was evident he inherited the messy black hair and bright green eyes.  
Harry Potter, looking tired and holding many crumpled rolls of parchment, smiled at his youngest son. 

"You came to see me. Wow, that's great. Let me just get rid of this stuff" Harry rounded a corner and deposited the load of parchment on his very messy desk, then turned around to smile and hug Albus. 

"Dad, sorry if I'm interrupting your work-"  
Harry stopped him. 

"You could never be a bother to me. Do you know how boring it gets, sitting at a desk all day? Im glad to see you" Harry laughed, the lines under his eyes crinkling. 

"Boring? I thought you were out on assignments all the time, tracking down bad guys. Doesn't sound boring to me. Better than being stuck at home with James"  
Harry laughed 

"Well that's only on good days. The rest of the time, I'm in here filling out reports. And you should try to get along with James. He may be difficult at times but he's your family"  
Albus rolled his eyes. 

"Easy for you to say. You never had to deal with a jerk for an older brother who takes all your stuff"

"No, but I did have a jerk for a cousin a long time ago" Harry chuckled. 

Albus travelled over to his fathers desk, taking in the cluttered mess, which didn't bother him. He pointed to a mugshot of a glaring woman with a sort of pug face and mean eyes. She blinked slowly and sneered at them.  
"Which one is that?" 

"Pansy Parkinson. She's as bad as they come"  
It was true that, after the Second Wizarding War, Pansy had joined ranks with the few surviving Deatheaters and fled the country, but Harry was reluctant to divulge the details with his son. 

"And what about this one?"  
Albus pointed to a mugshot of a man with a handsome, but rough, face, with sharp bright eyes and a messy black tangle of hair. 

"Serius Black" Harry said softly, then reached for his now cold cup of coffee that sat next to his magical typewriter.  
Albus stared at his father expectantly. 

"Well? What'd he do?"

"Nothing. He was one of the good ones actually".  
Harry hadn't expected to feel as hollow as he did right then, talking about Serius as if he were a fragment of the past. He supposed it was because His godfather didn't really belong in the past; Serius was always ready for the next thing. 

"Then why do you have his mugshot?" Albus turned the paper over and over in his hands, peering sharply at the face of Serius, who winked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A doe stalks silently through the brush, then flickers her ears. She's heard something. When she turns her head, she stares into two bright yellow eyes and runs.

Teddy Lupin had crawled out of his beaten up old tent and happened upon the deer. 

" what's the hurry? I ain't gonna eat ya" he sighed as the deer disappeared into the trees. 

Teddy knew that his round yellow eyes were strange. Even though his grandmother had called them beautiful, the children down the street were always afraid of him. 

The teenager went back into his tent, zipped it up behind him, then lay down on the messy pile of blankets. He stared at the tent ceiling. 

A sudden rustle of leaves caught the teenagers' attention. He had protected this place with the few spells he knew, but it was possible something or someone had gotten through. Teddy drew his wand and silently crept over to the tent door, slowly unzipping it to peek outside. 

Then, suddenly, the door was zipped open and someone was standing right outside his tent, arms crossed. 

"Edward". 

Teddy's godfather stood before the tiny tent, arms crossed. The teenager fought the urge to quickly zip the tent back up.

"Harry. I wasn't expecting you"

Harry Potter, arms crossed, looked down at the messy head of dark brown hair and pointed nose peeking out of the tent entrance. 

"Your grandparents said you haven't been home for three weeks. Is that true, Edward?"

"Honestly Harry, you're the only one who calls me that"

"Your mum and dad trusted your grandparents and I to protect you. By wandering out in the middle of nowhere, you're putting yourself in danger" Harry wasn't good at giving lectures, and never gave them to his own kids, but it was for Teddys own good. 

The teenagers' golden eyes gave a small burst of orange and he glared up at Harry 

"Yeah I know. You tell me that every time I do anything that disappoints grandpa and grandma. Honestly You all treat me like I'm going to die everytime I leave the house"

"Keep acting recklessly and disrespectfully, and you just might" Harry snapped, feeling like a hypocrite because of his own reckless youth.

"Stop acting like my dad!! Youre never going to be, so just stop. Pretending to be"

As with all the other times that Teddy's attitude had gotten him in trouble, Harry tried to think of what Remus would've done in this situation. probably been incredibly disappointed. But then, Harry reminded himself, that he was not Remus. 

The tent suddenly shook and began to hover a couple inches above the ground.

"Pack" Harry said, pointing his wand at the mess of blankets. They folded somewhat neatly and stacked themselves in a rather sloppy pile on the ground. 

"What are you doing?!" Teddy cried as he wobbled unsteadily on his hands and knees in the floating tent. 

The tent, which had initially been held together with magic, began folding in on itself, threatening to close in on Teddy, who toppled out onto the dirt, landing on his back.

"You could have crushed me!!" He yelled up at Harry from the ground, the tips of his messy hair turning slightly orange. 

"Ready to go?" Harry said calmly. 

"I'm not going back home. I can't" the teenager crossed his arms. 

Without looking, Harry pointed his wand to the blankets and tent  
"Locomotor. You can go back there when you're ready. But for now, your grandparents asked me to keep an eye on you"


	3. Chapter 3

The tv was blaring at top volume and the three potter kids all sat two feet from the screen, following the exciting quidditch match. 

"There's mum!!" Lily squeaked and pressed a chubby finger onto the screen, where they saw someone streaking by on a broomstick.

"Move! I can't see" James smacked her hand away, never moving his eyes from the tv. 

Lily didn't complain. Only went back to watching the players move lightening quick across the screen. 

Since quidditch was such a fast paced sport, and the speed of the players' professional quidditch quality brooms improved by a couple mph every year or so, a very small, flying camera had to be invented in order to capture the game on film.   
The prototype had the unfortunate color of gold, so there was some confusion when a player had caught, on accident, the camera instead of the snitch. They soon after changed the color to black, then disguised the camera in an invisible material so that it wouldn't be a distraction.

The kids gasped as the buzzer sounded. 

"That's the end of the third quarter" James said darkly. The Hollyhead Harpies were behind by 15 points. 

"Mum will win! She always does" Lily half yelled at them with enthusiasm. 

This wasn't necessarily true. The Harpies had had their losses. Some of them, well a lot of them, were on account of Ginny losing her temper mid game and earning fouls. 

Albus looked on from the couch, where he sat with a book open, feet dangling above the floor. He didn't really understand quidditch as much as his two other siblings did, who had their noses almost pressed against the tv. 

Albus took his eyes off the screen to turn a page of his book, when-

"AAHHHH" 

Lily was screaming, hands on her face. 

James was pointing at the tv, eyes wide. 

"Holy- Merlins pants, are you seeing this?!?"

"What?" Albus jumped off the couch. On the screen, the camera had zoomed in on two players who, in mid air, appeared to be in a fist fight.

The black haired seeker for the opposing team tore out some strands of red hair from the other persons ponytail. 

Ginny Weasley kicked the player, sending him spinning away on his broom. 

The shrill whistle call was heard and both the teams were issued a foul. 

Ginny yelled something at the referee that the kids didn't catch.

 

"Mums a badass" James grinned. 

It was then that all three kids heard the front door open and close. 

"Kids?" Their dad called.   
"In here" Albus said. 

Harry came in the doorway, taking off his jacket. 

" Are we winning?" He asked before collapsing into the couch next to Albus. 

"Kind of" James said. 

Suddenly, an uproar from the crowd. The commentator announced that the snitch had been caught by the Harpies seeker. They had won the match, despite the fouls. 

"I knew your mum would win" Harry sighed, tired from work and falling asleep. 

"Mums a badass" Lily said, still staring at her mom zooming in the air on her broom. 

Albus and James both snapped their heads to their father, sure that they were about to be in huge trouble for teaching their sister that kind of language. 

Much to their relief, however, Harry had fallen fast asleep on the couch.


End file.
